


Brothers

by Sirentalliya



Category: Amulet (Graphic Novels)
Genre: Minor mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 16:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16747462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirentalliya/pseuds/Sirentalliya
Summary: Set During Book 4. Spoilers if you haven't read it.We didn't really get to see them talk about being brothers now, did we? Welp, they had time in that cell to talk, so why not get started on the awkward road, shall we?





	Brothers

 

   It was late, if the moonlight and general silence were anything to go by. He looked once again at the still form on the opposite bunk, not sleeping but staring at the ceiling of their shared cell as if he could make it open to the heavens with just his mind, fidgeting with the heavy collar forced on to his neck. They hadn't said a word since the sense of doom permeated the air at their more than likely demise at the hands of the King. The Elf King. His...father.

   He pinched the bridge of his nose for what seemed like the thousandth time, still reeling from the new revelation.  They hadn't spoken about that either. At all. He didn't blame him really, it was a lot to take in. He cursed himself, how had he not _seen_ it? How had he not _known_ ? He made it his business to know when he was in charge. They couldn't have covered it up _that well_. There had to have been something that slipped through the cracks, some slip of paper, or a photograph?

_‘Ah, but you didn't have a reason to look did you?’_ His conscience invaded as he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, as if that would stop the rising anger. ‘ _That's right, you were a “_ **_good soldier_ ** _” and never questioned anything, not even the large gaps of memories that should be important.’_ A mother, a father, a **brother** , how could he have not questioned where they went? What happened to them?

    _Gone_ . Like a leaf in the wind, stolen from it's perch on a twig to never to be seen again. Somewhere, deep down he thought he could still _feel_ those memories squirming around, but no matter how much he tried, they slipped through his fingers like ash. Why, why, _why_ ?! _Why_ him, _why_ did He do it, _why_ was Trellis dragged into this too?!

  A cough and sounds of shifting fabric and metal pierced through his thoughts and he glanced over to find Trellis on his side with his back to him…. _Trellis_ . ‘ _He’s probably wondering the same things,’_ Memories assaulted the forefront of his mind, real ones, not just ashes, of a smaller body hitting the ground after being thrown _byhim_ , hands scratching futilely at the arm that pinned him to the wall _hisarmitwashisarm_ , a cry out _beinghitin theheadwhywhywhydidhedothat_ -

  He inhaled sharply to stop the flood. A lump was forming in his throat now. _‘That was your_ **_little brother_ ** _you monster,’_ his mind fired, and the rest of his thoughts became silent.  A buzzing began in his head, a steady chant repeating over and over, ‘ _little brother, little brother, Little Brother, LITTLE BROTHER!’_

  He sat up and rubbed his face in his hands, dragging them up and down. A cursory glance up between his fingers revealed a glowing eye peeking out over a shoulder, confusion evident.  He sighed and cleared his throat.

 “Trellis?” he hesitated.  Trellis slowly swung his legs over the side of the bunk and sat up, staring straight at him, a mixture of emotions across his face.

 “...We need to talk.” There. He forced it out into the open. Now to follow through. He tried not to fidget with his hands, instead clasping the closed, and waited for his _brother's_ response. A slow blink, a slight tilt of the head.

 “About what?” Slow. Cautious. He was dreading this conversation too.

 “About-” a gesture motioning between them, “- this. _Us.”_ He was fidgeting, clasping and unclasping his hands, rubbing the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at _him_. Finally, he dragged his gaze to meet his.

“What about us-” repeating the same gesture, “Do you want to discuss?” He scratched at his head. _‘Where to begin?’_  

“How are you taking this?” He mentally smacked himself. _'That was dumb.’_ Fidgeting again, Trellis picked at an invisible spot on his armor before answering.

“I don't know. It's... complicated?”

He snorted involuntarily, before rushing to cover it up.

“Trellis, this whole thing is ‘complicated’.” A shrug and more picking of an invisible spot. He cursed inwardly. Training _rookies_ was easier than this, less... _complicated._

“How do you feel about this?” The question was hesitant, soft, almost like he was treading on ice.

“Honestly? I don't know either.” It was the truth, or at least a half-one. He felt too many things about this. Anger, Sadness _, Guilt_ . And he didn't know which one _to_ feel. But he does know he needs to stop dancing around the issues.

“Trellis, I-” He was hesitant, but he had Trellis's full attention, so he forced it out. “I'm sorry. For everything.” Silence. He wasn't looking at him again.

“I know it doesn't make up for everything that -”

“I forgive you.” He blinked, and opened and closed his mouth, like a fish out of water. Taking advantage of his shock, Trellis pushed.

“Luger, we've both done things we're not proud of.. things we regret,” _'To each other’_ sat unsaid, not being needed to get his point across. “But the way I see it? We can either sit here feeling guilty and apologizing in circles, or we can forgive each other and move on.”

He stared at him, absorbing the words. And he realized, he was right. The more he felt guilty, the more he'd apologize, and go in circles until they were dizzy from it. He allowed a small smile to creep on to his face.

“Alright. I forgive you as well,” he already was feeling better about this. “After all, you are my little brother.” There. He said it. He _confirmed_ it. Trellis's head snapped up, and his eyes were wide in surprise. He shifted around again, rubbing his face, and tried to stifle a yawn. He stole a glance at the window where moonlight still trickled through.

“I think we better get some rest before facing whatever comes tomorrow?” He suggested. Trellis, still staring at him, nodded in agreement and started to shift, beginning to make himself as comfortable as possible as well. ‘ _Blasted back.’_ He stole another glance at Trellis, and found him still staring through sleepy lids, a weird emotion written across his face.

“Goodnight...Brother _._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? I enjoyed writing it for sure! But seriously, why did we never see them talk about it? They went from being allies to "Now I will call you brother" real quick, and they had an entire book to themselves in that cell.


End file.
